


Drums of the city rain

by weather_for_feathers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakups, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Innocence, M/M, Mentions of bluepulse, Touching, fluff so sweet you'll get diabetes, insecure bart, light frottage, mentions of dicktim and jaytim, picnic on top go wayne tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weather_for_feathers/pseuds/weather_for_feathers
Summary: Bart has a slight fixation on Tim.Bart and Jaime break up.Bart and Tim have hot chocolate on the top of Wayne tower.Bart and Tim kiss.





	

He’d been drawing Tim for months, and Jaime sure as hell knew about it for most of that time. For someone with such a short attention span, he sure spent a lot of time drawing his teammate, in intimate detail too. So Bart couldn’t really blame Jaime for being a bit jealous.  
But he loved Tim. God he loved Tim, and Jaime didn’t deserve this.  
It’s been so hard to love Jaime when his alter-ego had nearly killed him a dozen times in the future. But it was beautiful when it happened. When Jaime let it happen. Bart was convinced that Jaime wasn’t very into guys, and it was kinda obvious when he found straight porn on his laptop. Bart hadn’t been snooping, in was in a blatantly obvious file he’d found when borrowing Jaime’s laptop to write a resume for a job.  
Bart loved Jaime, as a brother, a friend, but he was starting to feel used beyond a point he was willing to put up with for long.  
So it happened. Bart was quietly sketching a Robin bird in his book when Jaime walked in behind him.  
“Bart, this just isn’t working.” the older of the two sighed after pausing behind the couch Bart was sitting on for a few moments. “I’m sorry”  
“I know, and don’t be sorry.” Bart folded the book and placed it gently on his knees “I just want you to know that I fell in love with you. I felt things for you I never could have imagined, so thanks, ese.” Bart smiled in comfort. Jaime’s expression could be labelled somewhere between disdain and partial relief. 

It’d been three weeks, and Bart was anything but okay. He woke up in a cold sweat near every night from insistent nightmares, but they did not share the same theme they once had; no longer were images of a bulked up blue beetle haunting his subconscious; it was Tim. Tim falling. Tim not getting out fast enough. and he had reason to worry; being from the future meant that dreams could also premonitions. He wasn’t going to risk keeping it on the download. Couldn’t deal with that guilt. again.   
3.30. Bart wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure that RR was on patrol tonight. Bart stepped out of bed and opened his team tracker; Tim was in Bludhaven. Hm. “Not sure why” Bart thought “Maybe just on Patrol or something?” 

Bart opened the maroon curtain’s to his old room at the Garrick’s; pitch black and damn cold. Possibly raining in Gotham/Bludhaven. Bart pulled on his KF suit. He still preferred his old suit, but he owed it to his cousin. Bart sped into the kitchen to wolf down four slices of PBJ toast and a banana. Waiting ten minutes because otherwise, it’d all come up halfway through his morning ‘run’. In this time he decided to brush his teeth and pick up his handheld tracker screen, before speeding out the Door, inconspicuously jogging through the damp streets of the suburbs at a regular human pace. As soon as he got to the fields that stretched for miles outside of the suburb he sped off to Gotham; faster than he should have, until the trees became a blur and he didn’t have to worry about where he put his feet. Bart slowed when he could see the lights of new your in the distance, and soon enough was speeding through the streets of Gotham closer to Tim’s signal, until he was at the corner of the building that the tracker indicated RR was at. He’d moved to a central Gotham building since Bart had initially checked his tracker. But the speedster only suffered a moment of confusion before looking up into the drizzling sky: sure enough, he was able to see his target’s feet dangling over the edge of the building. He was gonna had to get a big run up - or not. Bart realised it was probably better to get out of sight and vibrate into the building.

Soon enough. Bart was on the rooftop. Tim was on the rooftop too, blinking at him like he’d seen a ghost. And maybe he had; Bart was wearing the KF suit after all.

“Wa-Bart. What are you doing?” Tim gawked at him  
“Just came to chill compadre, help you with patrolling.”  
“I’m not patrolling, I’m doing homework.” Damn. Bart hadn’t noticed that the laptop on his knees was a regular hp, not whatever those crazy-ass military laptops that the league and team gets are. “But I just finished if you still want to.” Tim offered with a tiny smile.   
Bart smiled back and sat down next to Tim, awkward at first before he relaxed. “How is everything dude?” Bart enquired  
“Eh, it’s alright. Bats is mad with me because Damian and I were… violently sparring… the other day. Kid got a blood nose.”  
“Oh. that sucks. I guess I’d be in a similar predicament if I punched my… dad… in the face.. when he’s a bit older. Probably worse because Barry would’ve raised him from birth, not been handed some 9-year-old assassin to take care of. Sorry I’m rambling” Bart blinked at Tim, who was laughing  
“No it’s okay. I could listen to you waffle on like that forever.” The teen giggled. God he was cute. And was he flirting? Tim’s hands extended to close his laptop and slot it into an almost empty backpack, empty aside from what Tim pulled out next  
“I bought up some hot chocolate and biscuits if that takes your fancy.” Tim offered, looking bashful as ever “dorky, I know, but it is freezing.” The colour of his features saturated by this. His lips and cheeks a rosy pink and eyes a brilliant blue. Black hair harsh against his frosted skin. Some kind of modern snow white.  
“Bart?” Tim interrupted his examination; holding the thermos of steaming liquid above a red porcelain mug, eyebrow cocked and nose slightly wrinkled.  
“yes please” he replied shaking his head “just lost in you’  
“Oh” Tim uttered as he poured the mug mostly full. This wasn’t the reaction Bart expected, especially when he meant..  
“Fuck. I meant thought. sorry” Bart blushed and Tim smiled  
“It’s okay. Happens a lot.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Dick does it heaps” (Bart not exactly surprised at this) “He used to get embarrassed, but I don’t care, and now he just stares at me all the time. I don’t think that makes me egotistical?” Tim went on  
“Not at all” Bart responded after taking a cautious mouthful of his drink, body curling around it as if doing so would somehow warm him up. “I’d probably do the same if someone as hot as Dick were to stare at me. Either soak it up or not notice at all.” Bart giggled with that last sentence. Tim snorting uneasily.  
“Explains a few things”  
“Huh?”  
“I stare at you all the time, don’t think you’ve ever picked up on it” Tim’s tone changed back to bashful and he took a sip straight from the thermos.  
“Oh. Well. I don’t mind.” Bart of all people was being awkward now. “Jesus. He looks at me?!”  
Bart could hear a muffled giggle escape Tim’s lips “I like to count your freckles. And green eyes are always hypnotic.”  
Bart’s luminous greens flashed up at Tim’s baby blues and their pupils latched onto each other.  
“I like your cheeks and lips” Bart gulped. Had he really just said that? Tim had used the word hypnotic to justify looking at Bart’s eyes, but Bart stared at Tim’s lips for the sole reason of wanting to know what it felt like to have them pressed against his own.   
“Well if you like looking at them” Tim said before cutting himself off as he leant forward and kissed Bart gently. He knew now; they felt like dewey rose petals. Tim started to pull away, so Bart pulled himself with Tim, Both boys smiling. Both melting and placing their drinks near the backpack. Bart was soon draped over Tim, legs tangled, with the latter touching a soft hand on the curve Bart’s spine created. Bart broke the kiss for a moment to utter what he’d wanted to say to tim since Bart had noticed his features in their ornate detail at Mr Kent’s farm back in April;  
“You’re cute” was all he got out before Tim’s lips were on his again, and Bart could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Tim loved the way Bart tasted and moved on him. Lovely lovely. Their lips danced in perfect unison, not slow, because let’s be honest, Bart is the second fastest human on earth, but not fast and messy. Tim had never really kissed a boy before, but decided he liked it.  
The kiss deepened and mouths opened, Tim tempting Bart by flicking Bart’s top lip with his tongue, and soon Bart’s tongue entered Tim’s, exploring him; Tim tasted faintly of the hot chocolate and star anise - “A liquorice fiend?” Bart thought. Tim was every part as amazing as Bart had imagined and Tim seemed to be enjoying himself; occasionally biting it Bart’s lower lip, one hand tracing his collar and shoulders, the other lightly pressing at his ass, which to most people’s surprise was less of a speedster texture and more a scaled down version of Dick’s infamous derrière.   
“You okay about ass grabbing?” Tim looked into Bart’s hazy eyes after breaking the kiss for a breather. Bart’s eyes looked up in thought.  
“From you, yes. yes, Yes plea-“ Bart was cut off as both of Tim’s hands tightened around either side. Tim smirked, not truly nasty, just cheeky, pardon the pun.   
“Uhh, Tim, could we possibly take this somewhere a little more private?” Bart inquired, looking around. He had definitely not anticipated even kissing Tim tonight, never mind getting a painfully hard erection while laying on top of him, on top of a skyscraper. Still, they were here and Bart didn’t fancy exposing any more skin whilst atop this building, in fear it would freeze and fall off. 

Bart removed himself from Tim and The pair stood up, Tim grabbing the backpack and drinks, taking another sip from the thermos before gesturing toward a door that undoubtedly lead to some kind of bar, considering that the fairy lights and tables set up on the rooftop looked very much like a function centre of some description. Bart opened the door for Tim, and grabbed his unfinished drink on his way past. Drinks were promptly Dropped on the Bar counter as Tim pushed Bart Back onto a couch that crowded a coffee table.  
“You seem to know your way around here well.” Bart pressed, asking rhetorically.  
“Yeah, my Mentor owns the place.” Tim giggled. Bart cocked an eyebrow visible confused.  
“Is this Wayne tower??”  
“Yep.”  
“Explains a few things.” Bart couldn’t get any more out because Tim’s lips were on is own again; his hands trying desperately to pull off the cowl of the Kid Flash suit.   
“Considering Wally designed this thing, I’m surprised he didn’t make it easy access” Tim joked. Bart visibly winced at both the thought of Wally and that Tim was about to se him naked. Tim looked worried all of a sudden “It’s okay Bart.” Not sure what he meant by it, but in hopes that those scared puppy eyes would dissipate. Bart’s lips curled and his entire masterpiece of a face became considerably more adorable.  
“Zip’s on the back” Bart whispered “Just don’t- J-just don’t laugh. please.”   
Tim’s face lowered and he looked Bart deeply in the eye, to the point Bart was sure Tim had latched onto his soul. “Bart. I’ve wanted to do this for well over a year, I would never laugh at your body. And the fact that you’re willing to show it to me is making me weak at the knees.”  
Bart spun around and Tim pulled down the zipper painfully slowly, leaving a gentle kisses with each inch of skin being exposed. Bart shivered as the final kiss in this pattern was pressed on his tail bone. “Fuck.” he uttered, and quickly spun around, to which Tim stood up and Bart kissed his again, Unbuckling his belt, then shirt and Tim smiled with a confidence Bart could never imagine possessing. Tim’s torso was perfectly toned and chiselled, Bart almost gasping at the masterpiece.  
“Is it okay if I take this off?” Tim gestured to the top half of the Kid Flash costume and Bart went tense.  
“I-Yes.”  
Tim proceeded to run his hands through the back of his hair and pull the cowl to under his chin, then pet the space between his shoulders and pull the suit down his arms. Instinctively, Bart grabbed at his sides and looked down in shame; somehow hoping that this would cover him and Tim wouldn’t see the sad song the resided under his clothing.  
“You’re okay Bart, you’re okay.” Tim offered as he took Bart’s hands, petting them. Bart was vibrating. He knew that Tim cared, but he didn’t want Tim to leave, not just because of the ache in his pants, but because Tim was so good and Tim was a good person.  
Sometimes Bart’s thoughts escaped his mouth and tonight was a prime example of this.  
“Bart-“ Tim gasped as he pressed his fingertips to the bumps of the scar that lay on his chest; soon leaning forward to kiss it. Bart gasped again.   
“I’m okay Tim.”  
“I agree” Tim smiled from down below his chin “and you just tell me if you don’t want me to touch something, crash?”  
“Crash.”  
Tim kissed and licked at al the scars on Bart’s chest, before moving lower, nipping at all exposed flesh Bart’s abdominal muscles had to offer. He then licked a trail all the way from Bart’s navel to his collar bone, in the crease his muscles created, a trick he’d learnt from Jason; drove most people wild; which was solidified when Bart whimpered and reached for Tim’s face; dragging a finger along his cheek in the cutest way possible.  
“God Tim that wa- amazing mmmmm” Bart moaned as Tim pressed a gentle grasp around his crotch area; something the Kid Flash suit wasn’t very good at hiding, with the outline of Bart’s length clear as day.  
“Tim.” Bart uttered through a moan, eyes half shut “Tim I don’t want to have sex with you.” To this news Tim was a little disappointed, but withdrew his hand because sexual morality was still important to him, despite the times Tim had told Dick ‘No” and ended up enjoying it. “I’m sorry but…. If Jaime knew he’d find a way to hurt you and he’d be hurting and I don’t want that. Bad enough that I was loving you while I was meant to be loving him, and I did love hi-“  
Tim cut Bart off with a strong hug. Not a kiss like he’d been doing all night. Bart felt very good. nice. an example of human emotional warmth.   
“It’s okay Bart. I like you too much to get put off by that.”


End file.
